William J. Blazkowicz (Classic)
Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz (pronounced "Blaz-ko-witz"RTCW, Wolfenstein, proper Polish pronunciation "Blaz-ko-vitch"), also known to his friends and allies as B. J. is the main protagonist of the Wolfenstein series, with the exception of Castle Wolfenstein, Beyond Castle Wolfenstein (where the character's name is not given), and Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory. He is an American secret agent of the OSA (Office of Secret Actions) and is known for his many exploits against the Nazi war machine in Europe. This article covers the classic series canon, and the soft-reboot from RTCW to Wolfenstein 2009, and Wolfenstein 3D Classic. For a detailed history of the timeline split seen in Wolf 2 (2009) see William J. Blazkowicz (Wolf2). For detailed look at the reimagined B.J. see William J. Blazkowicz (MachineGames) Background William Joseph Blazkowicz was born in the United States (in or near Milwaukee, Wisconsin, a state with a strong Polish community/presence) on August 15, 1911, the son of two Polish immigrants. He was a top OSA agent and Captain during World War II.The iOS release retroactively applies the title of OSA Agent to his background story, a reference adapted from RTCW & Wolfenstein (2009). He was relatively muscular in appearance standing 6 ft 3 in (191 cm)'Wolfenstein: The New Order' Homepage, Section: Cast in height and weighing 245 pounds (111 kg). William was called "B.J." by his friends. B.J.'s exploits in the Wolfenstein series centers on his missions to thwart the Nazi war machine by foiling it's special projects and assassinating key members. He was deployed at least 14 different times behind enemy lines, culminating in an operation that marked an end to the War in Europe. These deeds, earned him the Medal of Honor. After the War, he got married to movie star Julia Marie Peterson at age 40, and had a son. His grandson is William Joseph Blazkowicz II who came to be known as Commander Keen. During the War B.J. participated in about 14 war operations for the OSAWolfenstein 3D Platinum Edition. The most notable of which are the Spear of Destiny operation, the second Spear of Destiny operation (as revealed in the mission packs), a mission centered on the destruction of Nazi chemical weapons program (Wolfenstein 3D Nocturnal Missions), a mission against the Nazi's mutant enforcers production, his first Original Encounter (Mac Family) with Adolf Hitler himself, and, ultimately, an second attempted assassination of Hitler (in Wolf 3-D). During these operations, B.J. killed or defeated many key members of Nazi war machine (sometimes more than once), including General Fettgesicht, Dr. Schabbs, Dr. Quarkblitz, Otto Giftmacher, The Axe, and Barnacle Wilhelm, defeated mutant soldiers and specially breeded attack bats, battled Nazi enforcers including Grosse family, Death Knight and a prototype Robot. However, the most dangerous battles he fought (excluding Adolf Hitler himself) were the battles against demonic entities from Hell. B.J. singlehandedly defeated the Angel of Death, a creature determined to test his skills, and the Devil Incarnate, a vile monster summoned by Hitler after the second Spear of Destiny capture by Nazis. In the end, B.J. fought a final fight against the fuhrer, who enhanced himself magically and technologically, but nevertheless failed to kill OSA's bravest agent. Hitler's death marked an end to the War. Peacetime After the war, at age 40 (1950 or 1951), B.J. married Julia Marie Peterson, and had a son named Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz, who went on to become a television talk show host in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Arthur changed his last name to Blaze because it was better for his talk show. He married Susan Elizabeth McMichaels and had a son, who they named William Joseph Blazkowicz II, after Arthur's father, and who was known by the nickname of "Billy Blaze". Billy Blaze is the protagonist of Commander Keen, a cartoonish side scrolling adventure also by id Software.The Official Hint Manual for Wolfenstein 3D Military Rankings Throughout his life as a soldier; Blazkowicz is known to have achieved several military rankings. *'E-3 Private First Class': The ranking listed on his OSA identity card in the manual. *'Sergeant:' At one point, Blazkowicz was promoted to Sergeant during his time with the US Army Rangers in World War 2. This early on during his commanding commission and his agent status for the O.S.A. (as seen in Wolfenstein RPG) *'2nd Lt.' Listed on his old style US War Department ID Card (issued between Apr 16, 1941, 1942 or 1943. However, it might also say 3rd Lt.). *'Captain:' By Wolfenstein 3D, B.J. is promoted to the ranking of Captain and remained that way to the end of World War 2. Even during his missions as an O.S.A agent, Blazkowicz was a captain and continued that way. Skills and Abilities Nicknames *B.J. *Big Bad WolfMorse code message in music in Wolf 3d *The American *Sarge *""the one-man strike team". Personality & Traits He is the Allied bad boy of espionage, from martial arts to espionage, he is a terminal action seeker. He is usually the Allies' only hope when the most difficult missions come up. The allies most durable WWII spy. He is skeptically minded about the occult, and his beliefs rest solely in the power of lead - hocus pocus is for fairy tales.Spear of Destiny Manual, pg2, 3 After building is reputation as a one man strike team (in both the Army Rangers and the O.S.A), he even began to report directly to the President, who sent him on perilous missions of paramount importance. Somehow he always manages to get the job done, and get out a live. There is more medals than material showing on his uniform. If he couldn't bench press 450 pounds the way most people lift a toothpick, he couldn't wear all the medals on his uniform. One of the top agents for the OSA (Office of Secret Actions), Blazkowicz is a U.S. Army Ranger with not a lot to say. His actions, though, more than make up for his lack of chatter. It's 1943, and his talents are needed to investigate the strange goings on within the Third Reich that have recently come to light. It is hoped that Blazkowicz can shed some light on reports of an increase of occult activity in the Germany hierarchy. To that end, he is sent with a partner, Agent One, into Castle Wolfenstein. Contact is lost. The OSA has no option but to wait and see what has become of their boys.RTCW Strategy Guide, pg 5 It's strongly implied he is probably Catholic in Wolfenstein 2009. He is wise cracking smart aleck adventurer described by the developers of The New Order as "a Nathan Drake-type of character."http://www.pcgamer.com/how-machinegames-created-wolfensteins-new-order/ He has a sort of western to mid-western accent ('northern' not 'southern', possibly similar to what is general perceived as 'west coast', 'movie actor'). Profile From Return to Castle Wolfenstein:RTCW Manual, pg 2 *Sex: Male *Born: 1911 *Country (Native): USA *Height: 193.04 cm (76") *Weight: 95 kg (210 lbs) *Eyes/Hair: Brown/Brown Descendants B.J.'s great, great, great, grandson is B.J. Blazkowicz III, and he has another relative in Sergeant Stan Blazkowicz, both of whom are Marines in the Doom RPG series. Blazkowicz III (a.k.a. "Doomguy") is also the same marine from Doom 1-3. After B.J. defeats the Harbinger, he tells B.J. that he will fight his great, great, great, grandson in the future. The Harbinger becomes the Cyberdemon in the Doom RPG series, who retains the injuries inflicted by B.J. Appearance Blazkowicz's appearance changes slightly with each game he appeared in, though the generally consistent description of him is that of a large, muscular man with blonde/brownish-blonde hair, chiseled square jaw and blue or brown eyes. B. J. is often depicted to be shirtless, exposing his impressive musculature. B.J. in the RPG is designed to look more like he did in RTCW, and in particular Wolfentein 2009 (dark brown hair and leather jacket). Series History Little is known about B.J.'s background but apparently he was from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, a state with a strong Polish community and presence. The visual graphic novels created to promote Wolfenstein claim a continuous timeline with the order Spear of Destiny - Return to Castle Wolfenstein - Wolfenstein 3D and finally Wolfenstein (or SoD, Wolf 3-D, RTCW, and then Wolfenstein 2009), but the games themselves do not acknowledge much of this; other than part 4 ties directly into the introduction of the 2009 game explaining how B.J. boarded the Tirpitz, how he got the uniform and medallion, where the intro in the game begins. In the game, Anton Kriege mentions the Spear of Destiny after learning about Blazkowick's past with the OSA. The graphic novels contain numerous compressed events which differ from the original games. Placing of Events Due to the fact that there have multiple versions of the Wolfenstein games, with alternate manuals, changes to backstories, or different cutscenes, or time placements: The placing of scenarios in regards to dating and time is unclear. With some sources implying that Spear of Destiny occurred just before Nocturnal Missions, or others which might suggest that they were years apart. The Wolfenstein 3D Classic version for example implies that all events occurred during the month of February in 1945, although other sources suggest that some of the events could have occurred as early as 1940, or in 1942 (even placing the encounter with Hitler earlier in the timeline as early as 1942/43, as sort of a retelling of one of the many attempts on Hitler's life), some versions of the games even have B.J. attempting to take out Hitler twice (Original Encounter), and versions where the outcome to Hitler's battles were left unclear (one version where he was definitely killed, and other versions that might suggest he survived only to commit suicide later). Wolfenstein 3D Classic (and to a lesser degree Tides of War's unlocked "second campaign" version before it) goes beyond simply being a port, but reimagines the game as part of the rebooted series tieing him into the OSA, and also including artwork taken from or inspired by RTCW and its later sequel. The Wolfenstein Graphic novels suggest Hitler was believed to have been killed or at least defeated, and Heinrich I was resurrected to replace him. In The Old Blood it places the events of Wolfenstein 3D some point before 1946, but is not specific. It suggests Hitler survived his assassination, recovered, and suggests that accounts of his death and B.J.'s escape were vicious rumors, and that the Nazis recaptured and punished B.J. for the attempt. Classic series iD Software The original series includes the following games in order of release: * Wolfenstein 3D + Nocturnal Missions (aka 3rd Encounter): Ultimately tells the story of B.J.'s second battle with Adolf Hitler at the Reichs Bunker. * Spear of Destiny (prequel to Wolf3D) & Mission packs * Original Encounter (prequel to Wolf3D in the Mac Family, aka "2nd Encounter" on Jaguar/Mac/3DO/Apple IIGS, based on the SNES version. Ultimately tells the story of of B.J.'s first battle with Adolf Hitler at Castle Wolfenstein. Note: The Wolfenstein Graphic Novel shares similarities to this version.) Activision * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Wolfenstein (2009) Electronic Arts Wolfenstein RPG while mostly light-hearted and humorous in itself (due to censorship), is set in the iD Universe timeline which incorporates most of the id Software products in one universe. Wolfenstein RPG also serves as prequel to the Doom series (including Doom, Doom II, Doom 3 & Doom RPG games"you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3."http://web.archive.org/web/20060104031037/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home). The ID universe timeline combines elements of both the RTCW and original timeline, Commander Keen, and general Doom series, and Quake mixed together. RTCW series * Return to Castle Wolfenstein * Cursed Sands (Tides of War/Opperation Ressurection) * Wolfenstein 3D/''Wolfenstein 3D Classic (Tides of War "second campaign")'' * Spear of Destiny (referenced in Wolfenstein 2009) * Wolfenstein RPG * Wolfenstein Note: Both RTCW and the 2009 game were treated as partial 'reboots' of the franchise (with Wolfenstein also being treated as taking place in a Parallel WWII history). Each reinterprets the series and its timeline in various ways see, Timeline. Note: Spear of Destiny/Wolf 3D are referenced in Wolfenstein (2009). RTCW strategy guide also makes references to the previous games as previous events. Wolf 3D is included as a second campaign in the Tides of War edition of RTCW. These games more or less keep B.J. as a wisecracking midwesterner (hometown Milwaukee), and an action-adventurer (with an Indiana Jones vibe). His original backstory is only mentioned in passing in the manual for Return to Castle Wolfenstein as part of the "Wolfenstein Lore"RTCW Manual, pg 12: "Wolfenstein Lore: According to original Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book, Captain William Joseph Blazkowicz was born August 15, 1911 to Polish immigrants. He married after WWII to Julie Marie Peterson. There son Arthur Kenneth Blazkowicz became a television talk show host in Milwaukee and later changed his last name to Blaze." originating from the hint books. No claim is made that this lore is actually true in the RtCW timeline, nor is it denied (however part of it including his birthdate is noted on his OSA id seen in the manual and in game's introduction). It should be noted that the backstory has appeared previously in strategy guides as the backstory of the character (such as the biography section "Who is B.J. Blazkowicz?" in the Wolfenstein and Spear of Destiny guides) for the classic games as well, but not necessarily directly referenced as part of any of the early games (with the exception of maybe a reference to B.J. marrying an unnamed movie star at the end of the Nocturnal Missions campaign (but that would change the dating of his marriage significantly from when it was said to be in the development backstory, unless its foreshadowing after Wolfenstein 3D). The strategy guide for RTCW might suggest that this history is still 'part of RTCW's' history by placing the events of the older games in the same timeline, Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein. However, Wolfenstein 3D Classic (which turns Wolf 3D into a tie-in to the RTCW games) makes the fact that BJ is Commander Keen's grandfather more explicit in the extras trivia menu as part of his history. Cursed Sands (aka Tides of War/Operation Resurrection) In 1943, days before his capture and escape from Castle Wolfenstien and the death of Agent One, B.J. is reassigned from his post in Libya, to work with Agent One in Egypt to spy on Helga von Bulow. Tides of War places Return to Castle Wolfenstein as a 'first campaign' before B.J.'s 'second campaign', Wolfenstein 3D (similar to the later released Wolf 3D Classic). Operation Resurrection (Return to Castle Wolfenstein) Return to Castle Wolfenstein is set in 1943 (according to the strategy guide after the events of Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny, see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein). In Return to Castle Wolfenstein, B.J.'s (age 31) main goal is to thwart the resurrection of an ancient warlord and necromancer known as Heinrich I. On his way to accomplish the mission, B.J. sabotages an experimental Nazi missile, encounters undead warriors, and comes face to face with Wilhelm Strasse (a.k.a. Deathshead) and his fearsome Ubersoldat project, centered on creating cyborg warriors from humans. Even though the Nazis succeeded in bringing Heinrich I to life, B.J. managed to destroy the undead warlord. The operation ended with SS Paranormal Division's key members assassinated, Heinrich I killed, and Wilhelm Strasse escaped. Heinrich Himmler himself noted the Nazi's defeat, preparing himself to report back to Adolf Hitler. Deathshead does refer to B.J. as 'Agent Blazkowicz' in the cutscene before the first 'Uber Soldat' fight in Deathshead's Playground, Mission 3 - Super Soldier. Although the rest of the time he refer B.J. as 'The American' The exact quote: "Ah, Agent Blazkowicz, is it? You are a most impressive specimen. it will be my pleasure to dissect you piece by piece." B.J. seems to prefer a Thompson, the gun appears in the concept art in both RtCW and Wolfenstein. Wolfenstein 3D Classic OSA super agent B.J. Blazkowicz (age 33) must escape from Castle Wolfenstein and defeat the twisted Nazi regime! This game places the events after RTCW (similar to Tides of War). B.J.'s backstory is rewritten to include him as a member of the OSA, and tie it into RTCW and the then upcoming Wolfenstein game. Artwork is a mix of RTCW and sprites modified to look somewhat closer to his appearance in Wolfenstein (2009) and RTCW (darker hair). The game gives the date for campaign ad February 1945, placing Hitler's defeat after 1943 (a change from the suggested order given in the RTCW strategy guide, but this would appear to be changed back by the later Graphic Novels). It would also seem to imply that Spear of Destiny takes place in 1945 as well (later Graphic Novels would seem to have moved it back to 1940 instead, however). There is no descriptive outcomes for the various boss enemies that B.J. encounters Wolfenstein 2009, leaving the various characters outcomes vague, though the "death/defeat" animations remain the same. The New Order and The Old Blood both make nods to a few events or details from these games. The original backstory including ties to Commander Keen are mentioned a trivia section. Tides of War also places Wolf 3D as BJs "second campaign" after RTCW' when it is unlocked playing the main campaign. Project Nachtsonne/Project Ubermensch (Wolfenstein) The exact dates when Wolfenstein takes place is not mentioned in the game, but dates found in the game include dated events as early as late Fall 1945 (a blueprint refers to 1944 in past tense '...in 44'), but as late as 1947 (which appears on a map poster, but this could be some kind of announced 'date'/expiration/star date, etc for some future point in time). This game was marketed as a semi-reboot of the series and what-if, and alternate timeline story in as much as how it reinterpreted its use of the Kreisau Circle, and other details (although it took elements of previous games in the series). From Historical stand point B.J's fight against the Tirpitz occurs chronologically later than it actual sunk, and its also confirmed by Anton Kriege that the Normandy landings have not yet take place, and June 6, 1944 is already passed in this timeline. In Wolfenstein, B.J. again comes face to face with SS paranormal division. This time, he, after the destruction of a massive Nazi battleship, recovers a Thule Medallion which is a key to a parallel world known as Black Sun Dimension, which is in turn the source of Veil energy for the next of their ultimate project. B.J. is tasked to enter the city of Isenstadt, where the major Thule ruins are located. Here, SS paranormal division, led by General Zetta, is trying to acquire the Black Sun mystic powers to aid the Reich in their goal of world domination. This time, the Germans knew he is coming, and he will have to fight his way out once he arrived. B.J. uses medallion, augmented by Thule crystals (or Nachtsnnoe Crystals), as his primary weapon against Nazi's Veil experiments. Together with the local resistance, B.J. succeeds in assassinating General Zetta, but ended up facing his old enemy, Wilhelm Strasse, who takes over Black Sun operation. In the end, B.J. succeeds in ruining the Nazi plans, with a final battle fought against "greatest soldier of 3rd Reich", Hans Grosse, equipped with an armoured suit with twin rocket launcher / minigun hybrids and a Thule medallion similar to B.J.'s. Despite all attempts to eliminate Wilhelm Strasse, the scientist, again, managed to escape.thumb|B.J in Wolfenstein (2009). In cut-scenes his English voice actor is Peter Jessop, who voiced Albert Wesker in the original Resident Evil. The M1911 pistol he occasionally used in Return to Castle Wolfenstein appears in the opening sequence on the Tirpitz, but is discarded there. For the rest of the game his signature weapon is an unupgraded MP 40. In the cover art, he is shown holding a Thompson, but the gun never appears in the game. Return/Fourth Reich/Black Sun Storyline Much like references in the Return to Castle Wolfenstein guides (see Operation Return to Castle Wolfenstein/Welcome Back, Soldier) placed the older games as prequels to RTCW, there is material that places the older games as 'prequels' to Wolfenstein (2009): Activision released a number of graphic novels, prologue trailers, and a special release of Wolfenstein 3D called the Classic edition which retconned (technically the guides for RTCW did this first) the Wolfenstein 3D and Spear of Destiny into the backstory for Wolfenstein (2009) as some of B.J.'s missions for the OSA. However, it should be noted the manual for Return to Castle Wolfenstein hinted at those games being part of the same 'universe' as well (although at the time RTWC seemed to suggest that it followed the original game bible timeline), and the game even utilized B.J. original date of birth in 1911. Even within Wolfenstein 2009 are a number of references to the old games. Including a reference to OSA and B.J. being connected to the recovery of the Spear of Destiny, and that Germans have records of B.J. being tall and having blonde hair during some of his missions against them. In addition the Graphic Novels 'reimagines' the series as a series of records kept by the Nazis (Fourth Reich), when placed in Chronological order put Spear of Destiny, RTCW, and Wolfenstein 3D as previous events in the series (the exact order of RTCW and Wolf 3D are less clear and might be interchangeable, with the 'death' of Hitler, being the reason why they were looking into resurrecting Heinrich to be the new leader of the Reich, and sticking closer to the RTCW strategy guide's order of events), then leading into the destruction of the SS Tirpitz just before the events of Wolfenstein 2009. It introduces a number of things including B.J.'s 'first' encounter with Hans Grosse (in the original timeline technically B.J. encountered Hans Grosse on several occasions). As a reimagining some artistic license is taken. The adaptation of Wolfenstein 3D actually strongly follows after the Mac Family versions of the game rather than the original version, so it fits more into the Original Encounter prequel to Wolfenstein 3D. Wolfenstein RPG The mobile title, Wolfenstein RPG borrows many elements from both Original and Remake titles (Wolfenstein and RTCW/Wolfenstein and Doom I/II and Doom 3) and is part of the more comprehensive id Universe timeline. B.J. is suggested to be the same character, only this time he is not only solo super agent, but an OSA sergeant in charge of a team of rangers. During the war, he is sent, along with his team, to infiltrate Castle Wolfenstein and stop Nazi's Special Weapons and Paranormal Division's plan to win the war by any means possible, even using weapons of mass destruction. It is revealed in the end of game that Wolfenstein RPG is a prequel to the Doom RPG series (Doom RPG and Doom II RPG). There are also nods within the RPG series as a whole that future events such as Phobos invasion, and invasion of Earth may occur in the future (nods/homages to the Doom I and II respectively). The website for Doom RPG even admits that it is set in the same universe as Doom I, II, and 3. The Operation (Wolfenstein RPG) In the beginning of the operation, B.J.'s squad is captured by Nazis. He managed to escape, though, and starts his solo crusade against the 3rd Reich. On his way from prison tower to Castle Wolfenstein, he battles Nazi soldiers, troopers and officers, encounters mystically resurrected undead warriors whom later end up being under Nazi control, defeats monstrous Olaric (RPG), fights special female unit, Elite Guards, and their leader Marianna. On his way, B.J. is aided by his captured comrades, local civilians and a Spy whom he actually dislikes. Another notable character is a madman named Gunther who is willing to play a card game with B.J.. The Nazis are performing experiments with serums, which effects range from fear and anger to regeneration. When he arrives in Castle Wolfenstein, B.J. fights Super Soldiers, cybernetic warriors created by RPG's version of Dr. Schabbs. B.J. even fights the Spy in a personal hand-to-hand combat, defeating him and forcing the guy to run away. Eventually B.J. reveals that Paranormal Devision's plan is to summon Harbinger and use him to control undead and demonic beings. Harbinger is none other than Cyberdemon from Doom series. The Spy advises B.J. to find an artifact known as the Spear of Destiny in order to strike down the demon, and the artifact is soon found in the hands of Gunther the madman. The ultimate fight is fought against the demon, whom, upon defeated, promises to return one day (in Doom RPG). Quotes Trivia * Deathshead once bloated B.J. "won't get to see the swastika flying proudly over Washington D.C." in Wolfenstein. Ironically in Wolfenstein: The New Order B.J. is in vegetative state when Nazi conquers America. Gallery WolfSP_2014-03-28_21-54-27-51.png|B.J. Blazkowicz in the Epilogue of "Return to Castle Wolfenstein" Wolfenstein_BJ_Blazkowicz_1_by_Kiba_lnuzuka.jpg|B.J. Blazkowicz in the Prologue of "Wolfenstein" BJcaptured.jpg BJRPG.png BJtitle.png References de:BJ Blazkowicz es:BJ Blazkowicz fr:B.J. Blazkowicz nl:B.J. Blazkowicz pl:William Joseph Blazkowicz ru:B. J. Blazkowicz Category:Wolfenstein characters Category:Wolfenstein II: The New Colossus Category:The New Colossus characters Category:Characters Category:Americans Category:Poles Category:Kreisau Circle